Tuker Posisi
by celeronM
Summary: Gimana jadinya kalau kamu punya pacar, tapi ternyata pacar kamu punya kembaran! Dan menukar posisinya.. semuanya Chapter 3 & 4 udah diupdet!
1. Chapter 1

Tuker Posisi

A/N : Hello..Hello..ini fic aku yang ke empat. Di fic aku kali ini ceritanya tentang romance-romance tokai gimuannaa.. gitu..!! ceritanya "saya" itu pacarnya Saga (kali-kali author boleh donk ikut dalam cerita wehehehe.. abisnya Saga ga pernah deket sama chara cewek sih..palingan Athena, ihh!! Males ah!! Nggak srek!! Mending gua aja deh..hahahaha ngarep sih sebenernya.. udah ah! Banyak bacot nih gue..)

Tapi oh tapi..Saga ga pernah cerita sama aku kalau dia tuh sebenarnya punya kembaran. Lama –lama kalau diperhatiin rasanya ada yang mengganjal. Oh my gosh! Ternyata selama ini ..mereka tuker posisi tanpa sepengetahuan gue!! Pantesan aja rasanya selama ini si Saga makin lama makin aneh aja..huff dasar anak kembar!

Oh iya, silahkan dibaca fic saya ini..semoga kalian semua suka ya.. .

(Busset dah.. summary-nya panjang mamat ya..mohon maaf deh kalo gitu..)

**Disclaimer : Masami Kurumada..(pinjem Saga sama Kanon-nya ya..^///^v)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 1.**

Sore ini gue bersiap-siap diri untuk "nge-date " bareng Saga ntar malem. Huff.. secara melem minggu gitu..buahahahahaha!!!

"hmm..bagusnya pake baju apa ya buat ntar malem.." kata gue sambil milih-milih baju.

Tiba-tiba aja nyokap gue manggil-manggil gue dengan suara Chipmunknya dia.

"Cele..Cele!! nih ada kiriman dari yayang!!"

(mohon maaf untuk tidak menyebutkan nama asli because sudah terkenal dengan nama CeleronM disini..)

" apaan?? Kiriman??"

"iya nih cepetan ibu dah kebelet pengen e'ek!!"

"iya..iya..anarkis banget deh.."

Pas gue buka kiriman dari my lovely gue (halah!!hoekk..hoeekk..jedummm!!)

"oh my gosh!! Dress-nya bagus banget!!" (norak huu!! Norak!!)

"apaan nih..pake ada suratnya segala.." pas gue baca..bussett!! tulisannya Saga..

_Dear Celeron yang cantik, (Jeduaaarrrr!!! gedung JW marriot kena bom lagi--__ ini gak termasuk tulisannya Saga..muke gile nulis kayak gitu..langsung gue rebus dia!!)_

_Aku ngasih kamu dress ini karena aku pikir kamu akan terlihat cantik banget deh kalau kamu pake dress ini..Jadi, aku minta tolong ya sama kamu nanti malem kamu pake gaun ini untuk kencan kita hari ini._

_Love U.._

_Saga.._

Pas udah selesai baca suratnya..

"Hmm.. emang lovely gue..pinter bener daahh!! Gue juga lagi bingung buat pake baju apa eh dia ngirimin gue dress yang keren..bagus!! bagus!! Pintar ya kau nak.."

Jam 7 malem, saatnya gue nge-date sama Saga.

"Treett.. Torretttt!!!" (bunyi bel rumah gue kayak gitu..)

Pas pintu dibuka..emak gue yang nya-hut,,(menyambut)

"eh..nak Saga mau nge-date sama Celeron ya.."

"iya tante.." jawab Saga dengan sopan dan santun

"Yaudah kalau gitu masuk aja dulu sambil nungguin celeronnya.."

"Ah nggak usah tante, saya disini aja.."

Tiba-tiba gue dateng dengan memakai dress pemberian dedemit gue..eh maksudnya my lovely gue..

" Celeron..nih Saganya udah disini.." kata emak gue

"Hai.. Saga!!"

"oh..Ha..Hai.." Saga terpukau sambil ngeliatin gue pakedress pemberiannya. (narsis amat sih..)

" woi!! Kamu kenapa? Kok diem aja?"

"eh..eh enggah kok, nggak apa-apa.."

" yaudah kalau gitu.. 'Mak..aku berangkat dulu ya 'mak.." sembari mencium tangan nyokap gue.

" yaudah hati-hati ya..oh ya Saga tante titip Celeron ya.. Jagain dia..jangan sampe pecah.."

" emak..emang ane barang pecah belah!!"

"iya tante, Saga pasti jagain Celeron.."

" kalau gitu kita berangkat dulu ya..daddaa emak.. Assallamu'alaikum.."

"waalaikumsalam..eh hati-hati ya.."

"siipp deeh!!"

Akhirnya gue nge-date juga bareng Saga di sebuah restoran yang agak deket sama pantai. Gilee! Romantis amat..wahahaha…

"uhmm,, Saga kamu kenapa sih? Ngeliatin aku melulu..ada sesuatu yang nempel ya di muka atau badan aku?"

"uhhmm.. iya.."

" Hah! Apaan 'ga? Kecoa? Belalang? Kupu-kupu?" gue mulai panik.

"bukan kok bukan itu.."

"terus apa..?"

"itu..dress kamu.."

"dress??"

"iya.. dress pemberian aku..kamu..cantik deh pake dress itu.."

"iya? Apa iya? Hahaha..masa sih?"

"iya..aku dah duga kalau kamu yang pake pasti cantik.."

"waduuhh.. nih anak tumben tatapannya jujur banget.." pikir gue

" ehem..ehem.. saga kalau begitu makasih ya untuk dress-nya.."

"Ah nggak apa-apa kok.." wajah Saga tiba-tiba langsung memerah.

Alhasil kita nge-lanjutin dinner kita sambil ngobrol dan ketawa ketiwi..

"celeron.."

"iya.."

"kita kan udah selesai makan..kamu mau ga jalan-jalan kesana sebentar sambil nge-liat pemandangan pantai"

"ayo.."

"okay.."

Pas gue ama Saga jalan-jalan angin kencang tiba-tiba berhembus.

"Huaheeeiiimmmm!!!!" (maksudnya bersin tapi berhubung kalau gue bersin suaranya kayak bapak-bapak jadi gue tulis begitu..)

"ya ampun celeron, kamu nggak apa-apa"

"*srot..srot* oh nggak apa-apa kok cuman bersin doank..*srot..srot*"

"kamu kedinginan ya?"

"iya nih tumben anginnya kenceng banget.."

Tiba –tiba tanpa a-i-u-e-o si Saga langsung meluk gue..

"gimana? Masih dingin ga?"

"eh..eh..saga.."

" aku nggak mau kalau nanti kamu sakit"

"Ta..tapi kan gak gini juga caranya Saga.." sambil melepas pelukannya Saga.

"maaf ya..aku refleks peluk kamu.."

Pikir gue "refleks atau refleks bang.." (==;)

"ah yaudah ga apa-apa kok aku ngerti..oh ya saga kita pulang yuk dah malem, aku takut ntar kalau kemaleman dimarahin.."

"iya..ayo pulang.."

Jam 10 akhirnya gue nyampe dirumah.

"dadaaa.. Saga.." sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan.

"Daaa..juga celeron.."

Huff.. Begitulah cerita gue nge-date sama Saga hahaha.. Jijay and najis banget ya..Buat para pecinta Saga. Jangan jealous ya..kan ini cuman fic. Peace yo.. hahaha..^^v

* * *

Haduuhh.. maaf ya kalau terlalu menjijay-kan..Fic ini bisa di bilang panjang lho..jadi ntar saya bikinnya multichap..(bilang aja capek ngetiknya..) tenang saya kan lagi libur sekolah dan ga pulang kampung Insya Allah saya akan update terus nih fic..

Please di review..kalau mau ngata-ngatain juga gpp..

Next chapter 2..


	2. Kanon as Saga

**Tuker Posisi **

**Chapter 2**

A/N: nih lanjutan dari fic Tuker Posisi. Maaf ya baru upload soalnya biasa lah lebaran musti bersilahturahmi kerumah saudara-saudara. Met baca..

===============================XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD============================

Hari demi hari telah berlalu sampailah ka malem minggu lagi (malem minggu melulu nih!!).Hari ini gue sama Saga janjian mau nonton "Ketika Cinta Bertasbih!!" (kebayang ga sih seorang Saga demen nonton ginian).Sebenernya sih gue kagak ada niat buat nonton tuh Saga tumben ngebet banget pengen nonton. Yaaa..gak heran juga sih dia ngebet banget pengen nonton KCB soalnya di rak bukunya dia aja ada novelnya KCB. Bukan cuman KCB, Ayat-ayat Cinta juga ada lho! (ya ampun Saga..Saga.. jadi anak alim dia)Katanya sih novel karya Habbiburahman El Shirazy tuh keren-keren yaa..gue belom baca sih, ya maklumlah demenan gue tuh baca komik, animonster kalo ada bahasan anime bagus sama fanfics atau ga novel yang bikin ngakak. Hahahahaha.. Tapi berhubung dia pengen nonton, gue temenin aja deh lagian katanya orang-orang filmnya bagus.

Tapi disinilah terjadi problemnya. Saga dari tadi siang selalu sibuk buat rapat bareng goldsaints sama Athena. Dan alhasil dia gak bisa nonton KCB bareng gue. Terus akhirnya dia ngelamun kalau gak mondar-mandir gak jelas mikirin ntar malem jadi nonton atau enggak. Dia dah janji sama gue tapi dia mesti rapat sama Athena dan goldie yang lain. Hmmphh..alhasil dia jadi pusing sendiri muter-muterin HP nya dah kayak orang bosen hidup.

" Apa gue batalin aja ya..aduh..batalin gak ya..tapi gak enak juga nih udah janjian lagi..urrgghh!! tauk ah pusing.." pikir Saga dalam hati sambil ngacak-ngacak rambutnya.

Tiba-tiba datanglah sang adik kembar yang super,duper,hyper,mega nyebelin itu.

" Halo kakak gue yang dari tadi gue liatin kayak orang depresi berat gitu..!!" Teriak Kanon sambil menepuk punggung Saga.

"Ah Kanon ngagetin aja lo.." kata Saga.

"Eh kak! Lo kenapa dari tadi megangin HP trus diputer-puter kayak gitu..lo gak stress kan kak??"

"Nggak, gue masih waras.."

" Eh kak, lo ada masalah ya? Cerita donk ama gue.."

" 'Non, gini gue kan nanti malem janji nonton sama cewek gue..tapi berhubung gue sibuk nih jadi gue ga bisa tapi, gue nggak enak juga buat nge-batalin janji gitu aja..menurut lo mendingan gue ngebatalin atau nggak?"

" Hmm.. gimana ya, nggak usah kasihan tuh cewek lo.."

" Tapi kan gue sibuk nih dari tadi siang.."

" waduuhh.. gimana ya..Ahh!! kak masalah kayak gini gue ada ide cemerlang nih.."

" Oh ya ide apaan?"

" Hehehe.. Gue akan tuker posisi jadi lo, ya kan secara kita kan kembar gitu.."

" Maksud lo!? Lo nanti yang bakalan jalan sama cewek gue??"

" Yup! Bener banget!"

" Nggak bisa!! Nanti kalo cewek gue jatoh ke tangan lo perasaan gue jadi ga enak!!"

" Eh enak aja! Emang gue bakal macem-macem sama cewek lo! Sorry ya, karena gue tahu elo, mungkin selera lo yang standart atau ga ya cupu.." kata Kanon dengan tampang nyebelin khasnya dia sambil main-mainin rambut panjangnya dia

A/N : Eh KANNOOONNNN!!! Kalo ada gue disitu dah gue gulai lu kayak kambing!!! Atau Gue tongseng lu yee..!!( abis lebaran 'eron..udeh maapin aja..namanya juga anak kecil biasa lah..)

" Ngomong apa lo!! Enak aja..cewek gue juga gak cupu amat kali!!" hore Saga belain gue..

" Oops.. Gue gak maksud nyinggung kalee,, gimana lo setuju gak? Yaa.. tenang aja kak, gue janji gak akan ngapa-ngapain cewek lo. Paling pegang tangan doank! (*paling ya..)Nanti gue akan ber-akting layaknya seorang Saga deh.."

" Gue bisa pegang sama kata-kata lo gak!?"

" Bisa lah.. percaya aja sama adek lo ini.. gue janji kok nggak akan macem-macem.."

" Yakin lo gak akan macem-macem!!? Inget nih cuman sekali aja kita tuker posisi!!"

" Iya kak..Percaya aja deh sama gue.."

" Ya udah gue setuju! Tapi dengan catetan kalau lo macem-macem gue ribas lo ye!!"

" Iyaa!! Janji!! Janji!! Udah ya urusan kayak gini serahin aja sama gue.."

Akhirnya kesepakatan buat tuker posisi udah selesai. Jam 7 malem yang bakalan nonton sama gue bukan Saga melainkan kembaranya yang sinting dan nyebelin itu si Kanon.

*Ketika jam 7 malem*

Trettt!! Torettt!!!..(bunyi bel rumah gue)

"Eh nak Saga..janjian nonton ya sama Celeron.." biasa yang nge-bukain pintu pasti nyokap gue.

" Iya tante.."

"Jadi, ini nyokapnya.."piker kanon kemudian

"kalau gitu masuk aja dulu, nunggu celeronnya.."

" Eh iya tante.."

Tiba-tiba beberapa detik kemudian gue nongol.

" Hai Saga.."

" Oh..jadi ini ceweknya Saga kayak gini, hmm..yah biasa aja sih..tapi nggak apalah buat gandengan.." pikir Kanon

" Eh Saga..kenapa bengong..?"

"Eh..eh..nggak kenapa-kenapa kok, ya udah yuk kita jalan.."

" Yuk..oh ya bentar pamitan sama emak dulu.. 'Mak berangkat dulu ya!! Assalamu'alaikum.."langsung cium tangan emak gue

"Walaikumsallam..hati-hati yaa..celeron..Saga.."

"Top cer deh mak..rebes!!"

" Astaga..ternyata ceweknya Saga udah anarkis,beringas cablak lagi!! Haduuhh.. emang nih kakak gue ada-ada aja.." kata Kanon dalam hati sambil sweatdrop.

Akhirnya gue berangkat nonton sama Kanon bukan sama Saga.

+++XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD+++

*selama on the way di perjalanan..*

Dimulailah keanehan dari Saga jadi-jadian..

" Saga..tumben kamu bawa mobilnya rada ngebut gak kayak biasanya.." kata gue

" Oh iya, astarojim Saga kan kalau bawa mobil slow down ya.." pikir Kanon sambil ngurangin kecepatan

" Saga..kenapa dari tadi diem aja.."

" Oh nggak..aku..hehehe..maaf ya.."

"kamu ngebet banget ya pengen nonton sampe rada ngebut gini.."

"Ehmm..iya..iya.."

"Huh, dasar kamu ini.."

"iya hehehehehe.."

" Thaks god! Untung aja, hampir ketahuan.." kata Kanon dalam hati sambil menghela nafas dan ngelirik kea rah gue.

*dan akhirnya sesampainya di XXI*

" Astaga! Gue lupa si Saga bilangnya mau nonton apa ya tadi..aduuhh..kok bisa lupa sih Kanon..masa gue nanya ama nih cewek ntar bisa-bisa kebongkar lagi.." pikir Kanon dengan tampang yang sangat cemas "oh ya, gue ke toilet aja sambil nelpon Saga.."

" Eh sayang aduuhh.. tiba-tiba aku kebelet nih aku ke toilet dulu ya.."

" oh ya udah.."

Pas di toilet, Kanon nelpon Saga..tiba-tiba

" _The number that you're calling is not active..or in.."_

" Ahh!! Elah pake nggak aktif lagi..Ya udah lah telpon si Mu aja.."

*tuutt..tuutt…

" Halo.."

"Halo Mu, nih kanon eh lo lagi sama Saga nggak?"

" iya.."

"Saganya mana? Gue mau ngomong nih.."

" Saganya..perasaan lagi mandi deh.."

" Aduuhh.. Mu bisa tolong sambungin gue sama Saga nggak?? Duh gue minta tolong banget nih..emergency!!"

" Ya udah bentar ya…"

* suara di telpon *

"GAAAAAA!!!!! NIH ADEK LO TELPON TUH!!!" teriak Mu sangat beringas dan anarkis.

" Siapa? Kanon? Bilangin gue lagi mandi!" Bales Saga

" Katanya penting banget niehh!! Emergency.."

" Ah dasar Kanon! Ganggu orang lagi berendem aja" gerutu Saga

" Halo kak!"

" Apaan sih ganggu aja lo!.."

" Kak, tadi lo bilangnya mau nonton apa sama cewek lo?"

" KCB!! Ketika Cinta Bertasbih!!"

" Oh okay..okay..coz tadi gue lupa hahaha.."

" Eh gimana!? Cewek gue gak lo apa-apain kan!?"

" Iya..tenang aja deh..bye..bye.." Kanon langsung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

*tuuttt..tuutt..*

Buru-buru Kanon balik dari toilet dan langsung nyamperin gue.

" Saga, tumben lama amat dari toilet.." kata gue

" Eh..ini tadi ngantri soalnya rame banget, sorry ya.."

" Ya udah nih!" gue sambil nyodorin tiket ke Kanon

"hah apaan nih?"

"tiket buat nonton lah.."

" Kamu dah beli tiketnya duluan?"

" Ya iya lah soalnya kalo nungguin kamu ntar tiketnya keburu sold out!! Eh ntar ganti duit gue ya..dah bagus tuh gue bayarin..susah-susah nih ngantrinya soalnya rame banget kayak orang minta zakat untung gak keinjek-injek" (nggak mau rugi karena Kanon)

" Oh..hahahaha.. ma..makasih ya..nih duitnya aku ganti.."

"Sial! Padahal gue males banget nonton film kayak gini!" pikir Kanon dengan kesalnya.

"thank you..eh kurang 2 ribyuu..beibi two thousand lagi beibi.."

"niihh.."

"Tiba-tiba kedengeran suara announcement

"perhatiann..pintu teater 3 telah dibuka.."

" Tuh pintunya dah di buka.." kata gue

" Oh yaudah beli makanannya dulu yuk.." Ajak Kanon kemudian

_(Lho Saga kok begini,)_

15 menit kemudian filmnya udah mulai. Setelah iklan cadburry eyebrows yang alisnya bias nge-dance dan nge-mix itu..(ada yang tahu..gue ama kanon ngakak lho ampe pukul-pukulan and tonjok-tonjokan..). gue dah yakin nih pasti si Saga ga akan berkedip sekalipun kalau udah nonton nih film. Karena gue tahu dia kan suka banget. Ya, terpaksa gue juga musti nonton nih film dengan konsentrasi. Tapi apa yang gue pikirkan ternyata SALAH BESAR!!

Kurang lebih tiga jam film ini akhirnya udah selesai. Semua orang seneng dan terharu dengan nih film. Begitu pun gue, ya ceritanya bagus. (walaupun gue aslinya belom nonton tapi ya gue prediksi bagus). Waktunya gue cabut dari sini, tiba-tiba..

" Saga..yuk kita pergi..Hah Saga..'ga..'ga..Saga.."

"ngroookk..ngrookkk…pheeww..ngrrookk..pheww,,ngrookk"

" Ya ampuunn!! Nih orang malah tidur!! Gue pikir..sial..sial..!! Ahh!! Cung palang tse juga nih orang!! Saga !! saga!! Bangun woii..!!" gue coba ngebangunin Kanon.

" Hemm..iya tuh Mil, Bokepnya keren kan Mil..ntar kita liat lagi tuh koleksinya Aiolia yang lebih HOT dan menggugah lagi..Hahahahaha.."

" Hah? Bokep? Oh my God!! Tapi berhubung Saga cowok..ya it's normally-lah for men..Tapi sumpah!! Ini ga' kayak Saga biasanya dia jauh-jauh dari hal begituan.."pikir gue (di cerita ini Saga termasuk anak alim)

" Saga..Saga..!! bangun donk saga.." gue terus ngebangunin Kanon

" Hah.. Saga?? Siapa Saga.." Kanon tetep ngigo.

" Kamu ngomong apa sih..Saga itu ya kamu!!"

_Saga itu ya Kamu!!_

_Saga itu ya kamu!!_

_Sa..ga..itu..ya..ka..mu..!!"_

_Ka..mu..!!_

_Saga!!.._

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang-ngiang di otak Kanon yang belom sadar dari tidurnya.

" Apa? Saga itu aku? Aku kan Kanon..Saga..itu aku.." Gumam Kanon dalam mimpinya

Tiba-tiba saja

" Ah gue ngerti!! Ya ampunn!! Gue kan lagi nyamar jadi Saga!! Begoo..gue mesti bangun sekarang!!" Kanon tiba-tiba mau bangun dari tidurnya

" Ga!! Saga!! Bangun 'ga..Bangun dah sepi nih disini!!"

Tiba-tiba dalam sekejab mata Kanon langsung terbuka dan terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Akhirnya..kamu bangun juga Saga.."

" *hosh..hosh..hosh..* waduhh..dah sepi nih.."

"kamu mimpi apa sih sampai ngos-ngosan gitu? Mimpi basah ya?"

"ih..enggak..enggak kok! Cuman ketiduran aja kok.."

"yakin? Tuh muka kamu kok jadi pucat banget begitu.."

"Hah? Masa ?"

" Kamu nggak sakit kan saga?"

"enggak kok..ya udah yuk pergi dari sini.."

"yuk..sekalian aku juga pengen makan laper.."

*setelah itu kita makan di restoran*

"Saga..katanya kamu sukanonton KCB, kok tadi kamu bukannya nonton malah tidur?" Tanya gue

"uhmm..aku..gini, tadi aku kecapekan trus tiba-tiba aku ngantuk banget trus aku ketiduran deh jadinya.." ngeles Kanon

" emang kamu kecapekan?"

"iya..soalnya tadi siang banyak tugas dari Athena"

" Kalau gitu, kenapa kamu gak istirahat aja.."

"kan aku dah janji sama kamu.."

" Ya, kalau kamu capek ga usah di paksain..istirahat aja..lagian kan kalau nonton bias lain hari..sayang kan film-nya bukannya di tonton malah ditinggal tidur..udah mana aku lihat dari tadi kamu sampe ngigo-ngigo gitu agi "

"waduuhh..ceweknya saga banyak bacot juga ya..walaupun gitu ada sisi perhatiannya juga sih"piker kanon

" Ga..kamu diem aja?" kamu gak sakit kan..ga?"

"enggak kok enggak.." jawab kanon dengan tampang yang agak males

" bener? Nggak sakit?"

" iya bener! Ya udah deh! Kamu nggak usah nanya-nanya! Aku tuh males nge-dengerin ocehan kamu!!"bentak kanon

"Lho kok kamu ngebentak sih?" gue terkaget-kaget soalnya tumben Saga spontan ngebentak gue.

"abisnya dari tadi kamu bawel banget!"

"Lha..emang kenapa kalau aju nanya-nanyain kamu? Emang salah ya?"

" Haduuhh!! Bias gak sih kamu tuh diem sumpah dari tadi ngomong melulu! Nanya inilah..itulah!!aku ruh pusing!!"

" Okay..aku diem!! Nih puaass!!" sekarang gue balik nge-bentak Kanon

Alhasil gara-gara suara gue and kanon yang kenceng satu restoran pada ngeliatin gue. Dan karena satu restoran pada ngeliatin kita, jadinya si Kanon langsung salting trus ninggalin gue sambil melototin gue dan orang-orang. Ya Tuhan..hiihh sumpah tampangnya sangar dan serembanget.

"Aduuhh..maaf ya..maaf..cuman salah paham kok..maaf ya kami udah ganggu ketenangan disini…" gue berusaha minta maaf ke semua orang yang ada di restoran itu.

" Ya ampun gue nggak tahu ada angin apa tiba-tiba Saga jadi super sensian kayak gitu.."

Setelah gue minta maaf, gue segera nyusul si Kanon. Gue ngider-ngider nyariin tuh orang. Gue cari di mobilnya gak ada..dimana ya tuh orang? Sampe bingung nyariin si Kanon ada dimana.. tiba-tiba ngilang gitu aja di hadapan gue..

Pas gue telpon kok ga aktif ya HP-nya..ah percuma!

Huh dasar si Kanon emang nyebelin!! Dimana sih lo!!?? Ngilang begitu aja!!

Dan gue pun masih setia mencari-cari dia udah kayak ibu-ibu yang tiba-tiba kehilangan anaknya.

" Saga..Saga!! Kamu kemana sih Saga!!??" teriak gue sambil masih meneruskan pencarian.

=bersambung=

"_Kemanakah si Kanon itu? mungkinkah ia ditangkap seekor burung purba atau Ia diculik oleh agen pithecanthropus erectus ketus alias manusia purba?(LHO??gak nyambung banget sih..udah sok ending-endingnya Scooby-doo lagi .)Bersambung dulu..nanti bakalan dilanjutin.."_

_Next Story on Chapter 3..^^v_


	3. Akhirnya ke menemukanmu

**Tuker Posisi Chapter 3.**

**Akhirnya Ku Menemukanmu.**

A/N: Halo semuanya.. eron kembali melanjutkan fic yg sempet tertunda "setengah tahun lamanya.." TT-TT huuuu.. yak tanpa basa-basi lagi kita baca aja lanjutan ceritanya. ^^b

Note: oh iya sebelumnya mungkin bingung ya sama sudut pandangnya kadang aku nyebutin Saga, kadang juga nyebutin Kanon, padahal kan dia lagi menyamar jadi Saga. Itu mohon dimaafkan ya kalau readers pada bingung. Dicerita ini aku selaku (ceritanya neah,,,) pacarnya Saga gak tahu kalo si Saga tuh tuker posisi sama Kanon.

_**FlashBack: sebelumnya gue kan lari-lari ngejar Kanon yg ngambek gara-gara malu gue bentak-bentak di depan umum..pheww,, ada-ada saja.. bikin orang repot aja tuh anak.**_

_Lanjutan.._

"Kemana sih si Saga?" Tanya gue dengan perasaan cemas. Saking cemasnya gue teriak aja manggil-manggil dia "SAAAGAAAA! SAAAGGAAAA! KAMU DIMANAAAA!". Gue masih aja teriak-teriak kayak orang gila sambil muter-muter demi nyariin dia.

Gue semakin tambah stress. Apalagi waktu gue lagi nyariin Kanon ada mas-mas ga jelas nanya-nanyain gue gitu "mbak-mbak..daritadi muter-muter nyariin kambing ya mbak?" otomatis dong gue agak kesel ama tuh mas-mas jadi gue bilang aja " songong banget lu mas.. saya tuh dari tadi nyariin cowok saya, bukannya kambing! mas liat ga?".

Dan mas-mas itu menjawab dengan entengnya "oh nyariin cowoknya mbak, kirain saya nyari kambing abis dari tadi teriak-teriak aja sih". Emosi gue makin memuncak gara-gara masteng yg sangat mengganggu ini. "ngocol banget sih mas.. aahh..makin hari makin stress gue, haduh mas liat gak cowok tinggi,rambutnya panjang warna biru tua, trus model rambutnya agak jigrak gitu tapi belah tengah depannya".

"enggak" jawab mas-mas itu dengan singkat.

Dan gue ampe tahan-tahan emosi sambil mengepalkan kedua tangan gue. "sabar eron..sabar" kata gue didalam hati. "hmmph.. yaudah deh mas makasih ya" kata gue secara baik-baik dan gue pun langsung berbalik badan sambil meninggalkan masteng ge-je itu. Eh tiba-tiba masteng yg amat ngocol itu bilang "mbak.. daripada nyariin cowok mbak mendingan jalan ama saya aja mbak..". mendengar kata-kata dari orang aneh itu ga ada ampun gue beneran kesel sambil ngedumel-dumel "Urrrrrrggghhhhh! Dasar mas-mas tengil!". Gue kembali membalikkan badan trus tanpa aba-aba gue langsung ambil batu yg lumayan gede lah yg ada disebelah gue trus gue timpukkin aja tuh mas-mas."Duuakk!" pas kena jidat lebar mas-mas -in-the-hole! Mas-mas itu langsung terjatuh dan jidat andalannya langsung nyonyor(benjol) gede banget. "eh mas lo ngocol banget sihh! Pergi lo atau mau gue timpukkin lagi lo!" bentak gue saking keselnya. Dan mas-mas itu terbangun sambil lari tergopoh-gopoh "enggak mbak.. ampun deh ampun mbak..busset deh kejam banget tuh cewek.."

"Apa lo bilang! Gue timpuk lagi nih!"

"enggak mbak.. peace mbak..peace!" dan akhirnya mas-mas itu lari terbirit-birit.

"Huh! Ngeselin amat sih!"

*) Masteng: Mas-mas Tengil

Kemudian gue melanjutkan pencarian yayang Saga gadungan yg hilang entah dimana.

"weleh kemana sih nih orang.. apa dia diculik ya? Ah masa sih segede tiang jemuran gitu diculik emang mau ditaro dimana? Mau jadi pajangan halaman rumah? Atau jangan-jangan dia ketabrak mobil trus dilarikan kerumah sakit.. haahh? Gak mungkin laahh..ada-ada aja deh pikiran gue." pikir gue yg aneh-aneh.

Setelah gue cari-cari tuh orang, akhirnya gue nemu juga tuh si Saga jadi-jadian. Dia lagi berdiri di sebuah jembatan sambil ngelempar-lemparin kerikil ke kali sumpah gue gak tahu maksudnya apaan udah sarap kali ya si Kanon.

"Saga!" teriak gue sembari lari mendekati dia. "Kamu nih kemana aja sih! Dari tadi aku cariin kemana-mana tauknya disini, kenapa sih marah ya sama aku? Ya ya maaf deh kalo aku bawel..maaf juga aku dah ngebentakkin kamu.. kamu mau kan maafin aku?"

Kanon tetep aja diem..

" 'Ga, kok diem sih? Kamu marah ya? Terus aku musti ngapain biar nebus kesalahan aku?"

"hmm.. apa ya enaknya kamu diapain ya?"

"aduh 'Ga, kamu ngomong apa sih?"

"Enaknya kamu aku makan aja!" pas Kanon balik badan ternyata dia malah pake topeng _scream_ ya jelas aja gue kaget mana udah gelap-gelapan lagi.

"Wuaaaaaaaa!"

"Ahahahahahahhaah! Ahahahahahahahah!" Kanon ketawa geli sambil ngelepasin topengnya.

"Iiihh! Saga! Bikin aku jantungan aja! Ntar kalo aku mati jantungan gimana?"

"Wahahahahahahaha!" dia masih aja ketawa sambil jongkok-jongkok.

"Yaudah..ketawa aja kalau gitu ampe mati" kata gue yg udah kesel.

"eh..hahahahaa..muka kamu tuh jelek banget pas kaget!"

" ah tauk ah.. udah capek nyariin kamu ujung-ujungnya malah aku dikagetin.." Tiba-tiba gue yg udah males langsung meninggalkan Kanon begitu saja.

"Celeron..Tunggu donk!" Tiba-tiba Kanon menarik lengan gue.

"Aduuhh.. apaan lagi sih!"

"Aku minta maaf deh udah nakut-nakutin kamu.."

"Permohonan maaf ditolak!"

"Eh..eh jangan gitu donk"

"Abisnya, kamu bercanda kayak gitu udah malem-malem kayak gini pake nakut-nakutin aku lagi! Entar kalo beneran keluar setannya jangan cari-cari aku ya"

"eh..iya-iya-iya maaf,hehehe.. iya deh sorry ya.."

"iya-iya..ayo pulang dah jam berapa nih.."

"Eh tunggu dulu, aku mau ngembaliin nih topeng ke abang-abang yg jualan topeng disana"

"yaudah cepetan! Eh aku ikut deh sama kamu.."

Ketika mau mengembalikan topeng anehnya abang-abang yang dari tadi dagang disitu tiba-tiba udah gak ada.

"aduh kok aneh ya.." Kata Kanon.

"aneh kenapa?" Tanya gue

"tadi kan abang-abangnya ada disini kok sekarang udah gak ada sih?" Nah Lho! Nah Lho! Abangnya ilang!

"salah tempat kali kamu.."

"nggak kok orang pas banget dibawah pohon nangka.."

"waahh.. gara-gara kamu sih iseng udah tau malem-malem kayak gini"

"kemana ya abangnya? Masa ngilang begitu aja sih? Ah tau ah geletakin aja disini.."

"ya ampun ntar kalo ilang gimana?"

"gak mungkin ilang.."

"kamu yakin?"

"Yakin lah, siapa juga yang mau nyolong topeng kayak gini..udah yuk kita cabut!" Dasar tidak bertanggung jawab nih Kanon.

"yuk!" akhirnya gue dan kanon langsung meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Padahal sebenernya~~

"Eh Dek! Dek! Waduuh.. main geletakin aja nih topeng..dibeli juga kagak..bayar sewa juga nggak..aaduuh kacau tuh orang..eh ngomong-ngomong salah gue juga sih lupa bilang kalau gue pindah kesono..bego deh gue" Gerutu abang tukang topeng sambil mandangin Kanon dan gue yang udah jalan dari tadi.

Finnaly gue pulang kerumah ampe jam 11 malem Busset deeehh! Gara-gara kemaleman gue malah jadi korban ceramah bokap-nyokap gue! Aduuhh emang kacau banget deh nge-date hari ini. Biasanya kalau gue ama Saga biasa-biasa aja tapi kali ini emang gue ngerasain aneh banget kenapa ya? Gue ngerasa kalau tadi itu bukan Saga soalnya sifatnya beda 360 derajat. Trus itu siapa ya? Ah entahlah gue males banget mikirinnya. Gue dah capek dan gue pengen tidur..

Sementara itu di kuil Gemini.

"Kanon, gimana lo tadi jalan sama cewek gue?" Tanya Saga (nah ini yang asli..)

"Yak, biasa aja selancar air yg mengalir" jawab Kanon

"emang lo ngapain aja sama cewek gue?"

"ya elah nggak ngapa-ngapain kok tenang aja deh..Gue cuman nonton film kesayangan lo doank trus makan-makan, ngobrol-ngobrol, udah kok itu doank..gak kerasa udah jam segini"

"yang bener?"

"iya cuman gitu doank..sumpah deh gak bohong,eh tapi sorry ya kak tadi gue ngejatuhin image lu dikit"

"Bagus lu yee, ngapain aja lu?

"Pas gue nonton KCB..gue tidur kak, sorry kak gue boring banget ujung-ujungnya gue tidur aja.."  
Tiba-tiba Saga malah bengong dan membatu serta dikepalanya banyak ditumbuhi jamur.

"hehehe..sorry ya kak"

"hmmph! Bagus lo ye..emang lu anak pinter!adek gue yang amat gue sayangin! Bagus banget lo tidur pas nonton! Bagus-bagus!" kata Saga sambil jitak-jitakkin kepalanya Kanon tanpa apun sedikitpun .

"aduh kak sakit kak,sakit kak,sakit.."

"eh kunyuk! Kata cewek gue apaan?"

" tadi emang dia tanya ama gue..trus gue bilang aja gue kecapekan ngurusin Athena sama Goldsaint yang lain"

"trus cewek gue gak bilang apa-apa lagi kan?"

"iya kak, percaya aja deh sama omongan gue"

"Oh yaudah deh kalo gitu.."

"Hooaaamm.. udah ya kak, gue mau tidur dulu udah capek neah.."

"iya sono lu tidur.."

"sorry ya kak gue agak-agak bohong gitu deh sama lo tapi ahaha! Gak apa-apalah hitung-hitung enak tuh ngerjain cewek lo wahahaha! Akhirnya dapet orang yang jadi korban keisengan gue.." Kata Kanon dalam hati sambil senyam-senyum.

_**Bersambung..**_

**Next Chapter 4 – Piknik**


	4. Piknik

Tukar Posisi Chapter 4.

**Piknik **

Dua minggu kemudian setelah terakhir gue nge-date sama Saga, entah kenapa hubungan gue sama Saga agak jadi renggang. Terakhir gue telpon dia katanya dia selalu sibuk bulan ini. Sibuk apaan sih kayaknya Dewi Athena-nya yang gue gak ngerti deh pokoknya, itu ngekang waktu gue ama Saga aja..(masih sempet-sempetnya aja jelek-jelekkin Saori..oh itu so pasti donk!).Trus kayaknya dia jadi jarang telpon-telpon sama mengingat dia juga tugasnya jadi goldsaint gue sih tahu kalau gue nggak boleh egois. Akhirnya waktu gue abisin aja sama temen-temen gue, bengong di rumah trus baca-baca fanfic..hehe..

Sampai kemudian, udah minggu ke-3 lhowh! Sumpah nih anak apa kabarnya ya? Kok gak pernah ngasih-ngasih gue kabar lagi sih? Kemana tuh anak diiket kali ya dipohon kayak kambing atau gak jangan-jangan dia main-main nih sama cewek laen..wah jangan negative thinking dulu, alhasil gue ambil HP gue dan sms-in dia.

"_**Wooiii.. apa kabar kok gak nongol2 sih 'yang? Gak meninggal kan 'yang?"**_

Setelah 1 jam berlalu belom ada balasan dari dia. yaudah deh mending gue gambar-gambar aja abis lama amat bales sms doank.

Sementara itu dikuil Gemini.

"kak Saga" panggil Kanon.

"ada apa?" Tanya Saga.

"Boleh pinjem BB lu ga gue mau BBM-an nih sama marina yang lain". Asyik Kanon gaya banget sih pake BBM-an segala. Gue aja gak ngerti..hwhwhw..maklum nih Author gaptek.. TT^TT

(note: mentang-mentang goldsaint _Gemini _HP aja _BlackBerry Gemini._ Dan asal tau aja plat mobilnya Saga aja nih _**S 4 GA**_ yang pasti platnya gak ada huruf B-nya donk..hehehe emang di Jakarta wkwkwk..)

"iya ambil aja tuh dimeja gue, eh titip BB gue ya, gue mau ke kuilnya si Mu" kata Saga.

"siip kak.."

Tiba-tiba pas Kanon liat BB-nya Saga udah terpampang message dari gue. Trus ya tahulah Kanon orangnya kayak gimana dia main buka aja tuh sms dari gue trus dibaca pula lagi.

"wah dari Eron.." pikir Kanon.

Pas dia baca sms dari gue. Tiba-tiba emang dasarnya iseng dan jahat banget tuh orang dia malah yang ngebales sms bukan si Saga asli.

Beberapa detik kemudian HP gue bunyi nada sms. Dan gue pun langsung buka sms itu.

"akhirnya si Saga bales juga.." kata gue

Dan sms itu bertuliskan.

"_**Ga kok 'yang aku msh hidup, emg knp kmu kangen ya ama aku"**_

Trus gue bales aja lagi _**"iya nih kmu kmana aja sih..eh bsok jalan yuk"**_

Dan Kanon ngebales **"**_**mau jalan kmana?".**_ Sumpah nih anak gak dosa-dosanya gitu ya ngerjain gue.

"_**Aku mau piknik sma kmu, ntar aku bkinin kmu makanan favorite kmu deh, mau ga?"**_

Pas Kanon baca sms gue barusan dia bingung trus dia bertanya-tanya tentang makanan favorite-nya Saga.

"makanan favorite-nya Saga apaan ya? Perasaan dia gak punya makanan favorite deh..apa aja kan dilahap sama dia..tapi kalo makanan favorite sih pasti enak-enaklah.."

Tiba-tiba Kanon langsung ngebales sms itu lagi _**"ok deh, emg kmu mau piknik dmana?"**_

"_**Di Sanctuary park, deketnya Sanctuary Fantasy World mau kan 'yang?"**_ bales gue.

(note: Sanctuary Fantasy World itu kayak taman hiburan lah macem-macem DuFan di Ancol tapi lebih modern lah dibandingin Ancol..Sanctuary gitu loh)

"_**Ok deh bsok kita jalan lg ya"**_

"_**oke.."**_ Dan balasan gue menutup pembicaraan gue dan Kanon. Gue disini gak tahu kalau yang besok piknik sama gue itu Kanon lagi bukan si Saga.

Setelah Kanon sms-an sama gue dia dengan liciknya menghapus semua inbox percakapan gue sama dia barusan biar gak ketahuan Saga. Sumpah akalnya emang bulus banget.

Lalu keesokkan harinya gue kembali jalan berdua dengan Saga ups! Maksudnya Kanon (lagi).

Setelah sampai ditempat yang rindang sekali akhirnya kita menggelar tikar (hah kali deh..) iya soalnya yg bawain tiker itu Kanon parahnya lagi masa mau bawa karpet sih gile berasa di dalam rumah aja padahal udah tahu judulnya piknik! Kalo karpet terbang sih gak masalah bisa meringankan beban.

Ditengah pemandangan taman yang amat sejuk gue pun langsung mengeluarkan makanan favorite Saga dulu dan itu bikinan gue yg dibantuin sama nyokap gue..wahaha..

"Ini makanan favorite kamu.." gue pun langsung menyodorkan makanan itu ke Saga.

"wah ini apaan?" tanya Kanon.

"masa gak tahu sih itu apa..buka donk"

Kanon pun langsung membuka kotak makanan itu. Setelah dibuka tiba-tiba mukanya dia kok kayak gak enak-enak gimana gitu ya.

"ehm.. Ini..ini..ini otak 'yang?" Tanya Kanon lagi.

"Iya itu Otak Kambing kesukaan kamu.." jawab gue sambil tersenyum ceria.

"Apa! Otak Kambing! Iiiihhh! Najis berarti ini kan otaknya..otaknya si Shura mbeekk.. Gue lupa Saga kan suka banget sama Otak Kambing! Mampus aja gue disuruh makan ginian pasti gue kobam-kobam deh..mana gue gak doyan lagi waduh gimana nih?" pikir Kanon yang tiba-tiba wajahnya mendadak jadi pucat.

*Kobam: Mabok dibalik tulisannya.

"Kamu kenapa kok diem aja gak dimakan? Oh iya aku juga bawain makanan yg lainnya kok, dijamin kenyang deh.."

"pheww,, untung aja bawa makanan yg lain" pikir kanon kembali sambil menghelakan nafas lega.

Kemudian kami pun berpiknik ria..tapi anehnya dari tadi kok Saga gak sekali pun menyentuh otak kambingnya ya..kenapa ya?

Dan beberapa jam kemudian makanan sudah habis kecuali otak kambing. " 'yang, kenapa kok otak kambingnya gak dimakan?" tanya gue.

Kanon pun segera mencari-cari alasan "soalnya aku dah kenyang 'yang..". mendengar kata-katanya Kanon gue agak sedikit kecewa karena makanan kesukaannya dia malah gak dimakan "yah..padahal kan aku dah capek-capek buatnya..malah gak dimakan" alhasil tampang gue berubah jadi manyun.

Dan tiba-tiba Kanon jadi gak enak gitu ngelihat gue manyun.

"habis gimana kan aku dah kenyang 'yang". Ngeles aja nih Kanon kayak bajaj.

"pokoknya gak mau tahu harus dihabisin!"

"kalau gitu kamu aja deh yang ngehabisin ya"

"iih! Enak aja aku sih gak suka otak kambing! Kan kamu yang suka, makanya dihabisin ya..mau kan 'yang pleeasee..habisin ya aku dah capek-capek buatnya.." gue pun langsung memasang tampang pengharapan ke Kanon sambil nyodor-nyodorin otak kambingnya.

Ketika gue nyodorin otak kambing dihadapan Kanon entah kenapa tampangnya jadi gak meyakinkan untuk makan nih otak deh.

"Mati gue.." Bisik Kanon sambil megucurkan keringat.

"Ayolah..ah aku tahu biar enak makannya aku suapin aja ya..oke-oke.."

"Hrrggghh! Ya ampun pake mau disuapin lagi..haduh gimana nih! Lihat bentuknya aja dah eneg banget gimana masuk ke mulut gue ya..apa rasanya nih kenyel-kenyel atau benyek-benyek gitu" sumpah kali ini mukanya Kanon dah bener-bener pucat plus keringat dingin yang udah segede-gede jagung.

"Nih.. aaaaamm.."

Apa mau dikata, Kanon udah pasrah aja mangap tapi mulutnya gemeteran trus matanya udah merem melek kayak orang kesurupan.

"aa..aaammm"

Akhirnya sesendok otak kambing pun berhasil memasukki mulut Kanon.

"gimana enak kan?"

Kanon cuman bisa ngangguk-ngangguk dengan muka yg gak ikhlas makan otak kambingnya. Sambil menahan-nahan rasa otak yang ia kunyah.

"huuwweekk! belom apa-apa udah enek banget lagi". Batin Kanon sambil menahan rasa mual.

(Syukurin Loooo!)

"nih lagi aaammm.."

"glleekk.."akhirnya berhasil ditelan.

"ayo lagi donk..aaammmm"

Kunyah-kunyah tuh otak kambing sambil bayang-bayangin makan pizza.

"udah ditelan kan..ayo buka lagi mulutnya aaamm"

"gllekk" berhasil ditelan lagi.

Dan akhirnya mendapat lagi sesuap lagi dari gue.

Di dalam hatinya, Kanon daritadi meronta-ronta sampai-sampai hampir mengeluarkan air mata kepedihan gara-gara udah gak kuat "aduuhh gue dah tahan nih! Gue mau muntah.. mama tolongin gue..gue udah ga tahan nih coy.."

"nih sekali lagi ya.."

Tiba-tiba Kanon menutup mulutnya sambil geleng-geleng trus kelihatannya dia dah mau muntah gitu pucat banget soalnya.

"ini sekali lagi.."

Tanpa aba-aba Kanon langsung berdiri dan lari ke dekat pohon trus muntah-muntah.

"Hooekkk! Ohhokk! Hooeekkkk!Hooekkk!"

Gue amat sangat teramat kaget dan terbengong-bengong melihat Saga (kanon) yg selama ini suka makan otak kambing jadi muntah-muntah kayak gitu jangan-jangan ada racunnya lagi.. Aaaaa! Gak mungkin! Moso gue tega nge-racunin ayang gue sendiri sih! Gue pun segera beranjak ke arah Kanon yg lagi muntah-muntah dan ngurut-ngurutin bagian belakang lehernya plus nepok-nepok punggungnya gak tahu kenapa refleks padahal kan itu buat orang keselek ya.

"aduhh! Maaf deh 'yang aku gak tahu jangan-jangan otak kambingnya ada racunnya lagi..aduuh maafin aku ya..ayo 'Yang terus keluarin semua..terus 'Yang terus..semuanya keluarin iya begitu.."

"Hooekk! Uoowwwweekkkk!Uuoowweeekkk! " setelah beberapa saat akhirnya dia selesai juga kobam (mabok dibalik).

"kamu gak apa-apa kan 'yang? Ini nih minum dulu-minum dulu.."

Kanon pun langsung minum air putih dengan keadaan masih teler-teler ayam gitu.

"udah enakkan blom 'yang?"

" ' Yang..aku..aku.."

"kenapa 'yang?"

"aku.."

"TTUUUIINNGGG... BRUKK!" Tiba-tiba Kanon malah jatuh pingsan. Gara-gara itu gue makin tambah panik dan tambah mules! Aduh mana gak ada wc yg deket lagi disini..tahu gitu kan gue BAB dulu baru nolongin Kanon entar kan gak asyik kalo gue nolongin Kanon tapi gue cepirit.

"SAAAGAAA!" teriak gue histeris sambil goyang-goyangin badannya dia sembari ditemani dengan iringan musik biola kesedihan . (lebay benget sih padahal cuman gitu doang!)

"SAAGAAA! JANGAN MATI 'GA! KALAU LU MATI NTAR GUE SAMA SIAAAPAAA! HHHUUUU...HUUUUHHUU...! SAAGG..GGAAA..! *srot-srot* SAAAA...AAA..GAAA..GAAA.. HUUUU! JANGAN MATI! JANGAN MATI! SSAAA..GGAAAA...*srot-srot*"

Habis itu gue peluk aja soalnya gue takut nih anak beneran mati lagi aduh kan gak mungkin banget kalau dia sampai mati. Gimana jadinya ntar gue bisa dipenjara gara-gara dituduh ngeracunin orang.

Beberapa saat kemudian dia beloman sadar lagi..duuhh gue mesti gimana donk? Gue merasa bersalah banget deh..

Yang gue pikirin tiba-tiba kayak disinetron-sinetron kalo cowoknya pingsan kita harus..harus..harus.. ngasih pernapasan buatan gitu? Urgghh! Kampungan! Jangan-jangan Saga sengaja pingsan lagi! Dasar!dasar! Mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan aja nih anak! Entah kenapa gue jadi kesel trus gue ambil aja aqua botol trus gue guyur aja mukanya Kanon pake air siapa tahu aja dia bangun.

"Byyuurrrsssshh!"

Dengan cepat Kanon segera bangun sambil gelagepan trus mengelap mukanya yg terkena air.

"tuh kan akhirnya bangun juga, gak susah-susah deh ngebanguninnya.." kata gue dengan santainya.

"jebbrrttthh! Jbbrrtttthhh!busset deh yang.. tega banget sumpah kok aku diguyur sih!"

"Biarin aja! Abisnya kalau gak diguyur gak bangun sih!"

"ya banguninnya juga yang lembutan dikit ngapa orang aku belom mati juga.."

"yang lembut? Kurang lembut apa aku tadi nangis-nangis kayak gitu trus aku peluk-pelukkin tapi kamu gak bangun-bangun!"

" ah kamu mah goyang-goyangin badan aku kayak goyang-goyangin Godzilla aja.. sayang kamu gak punya sisi romantis banget sih kayak di film-film kek, kasih bantuan pernapasan buatan gitu ke cowoknya"

"JDDYAAARRRRRSSS! CTTTAAARRRRR!" gak lama kemudian terdengar bunyi suara petirnya Zeus. Gara-gara denger omongannya Kanon gue jadi inget apa kata gue barusan.

"WHAT THE HELL! Berarti bener apa kata gue tadi nih anak emang mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan! Ah dasar SAOS TIRAAAAAAM!".Gue udah kelewat sebel banget nih tiba-tiba diatas kepala gue muncul lampu yang menyala terang "Trrriinnggg!" hmm gue gak tahu darimana asalnya nih lampu yang penting udah ada aja.

Yes! I've got an idea..

"ooohh.. jadi maksud kamu, kamu mau dikasih pernapasan buatan gitu ya.." lanjut gue.

"iya.." jawab Kanon sambil menganggukan kepala plus girang bukan kepalang.

"halaaah..bilang aja itu.. ya kan?" sumpah omongan gue kali ini udah menyebalkan.

"urghh! Dasar Pe-Ka..!" pikir gue kesel dan pengen gue sobek-sobek nih muka ayang gue.

(*Pe-Ka: Penjahat Kelamin)

"wah ternyata kamu udah ngerti ya? Bagus deh kalau begitu" Balas Kanon yang udah ceriaaa banget.

"iya laah,,ayo kamu beridiri donk trus mendekat ke aku.." perintah gue.

"Aaasyeekk.."

Tiba-tiba Kanon langsung berdiri dan berubah jadi seger aja pucat banget.

Beberapa detik kemudian kita ehem! Yah tahu lah ancang-ancang mau lalalalalalalalalala,,, *maaf harus disensor nih*

Kemudian dibawah pohon yang rindang dan ditemani semilir angin yang berhembus kami saling menatap dan mendekat (iiihh..gue geli banget nulisnya hiyy!hiyy!) lalu..lalu..kita semakin mendekat..semakin dekat..dan Kanon langsung memejamkan matanya tapi mata gue harus melotot dan tetap terjaga walaupun sangat berharap untuk tidak mau ngeliat mukanya!. kenapa? Karena bibirnya MONYONG GAK KARUAN KAYAK IKAN CUCUT! Udah gitu bibirnya maju-mundur-maju-mundur kayak lensa kamera mana gerak-gerak memutar lagi! bikin gue jadi super ILFEEL! trus pengen dorong dia sekeras-kerasnya sampai mental keluar negeri.

Lalu diotak gue yang semakin over frustasi ini selalu terngiang-ngiang sama kata-kata ini "Oh shit man.. What an exellent mouth in front of me Ya Allah! Bentar lagi ini vacuum cleaner mau nyedot gue! Ya Allah lindungilah saya.." udah gitu dalam hati gue udah Gelisah aja alias Geli-Geli Basah.

Dan Sedikit lagi kami pun titik-titik-titik-titik..

"Busset deh.. nafsu ama ya, ini congor kok semakin deket aja nih wah, gue harus siap-siap" pikir gue sambil menatap geli Kanon.

_Satu.._

_Dua.._

_Tigaaa..._

"DDUUAAAAGGHHHH!" lalu dengkul gue menendang bagian err..err.. maaf ya selangkangannya si Kanon dengan keras.

"Hrrrggmmmhh!"

"Gimana 'Yang..asyik kan?"

"Aaaaa..aaa..aadduhh WADDDAAWWWW!" Kanon pun langsung tersungkur jatuh sambil guling-guling kesana kemari.

"Hahhahahaha! Makan tuh pernapasan Buatan! Dasar cowok genit!" habis itu gue langsung ninggalin Kanon gitu aja dan gak peduli sedikitpun.

"huwwaaaaa! Siaaaaalll! Masa depan gue udah suram banget nih! Huwaaaaa! MAMA! Masih selamat gak ya! Huwaaaa!"

Kanon yang malang seharian ini dia ketimpa sial mulu..udah disuruh makan otak kambing trus muntah-muntah sekarang pake nangis guling-guling kesakitan. Udah emang apes nasib lu hari -nak.. nih aku nyanyiin lagu deh kalo gitu, kuncup-kuncup..mekar-mekar.. kebalik terbang tinggi.. KASIHAN DEH LO..KASIHAN DEH LO..

_Bersambung_

_**Next Chapter-5 Hari yang Amat Menegangkan a.k.a Gondola Kunyuk**_

Dijamin di chapter 5 bakalan lebih seru dibandingin yang ini.

Dan mohon maaf kalau chapter ini terkesan kurang lucu m(_)m dan sangat menjijikkan semua itu demi kelanjutan cerita. Terimakasih.

Maaf..maaf.. Sorry..Sorry..sorry.. TT^TT


End file.
